One Very Important Question
by Ms. Catherine Willmon 2018
Summary: Third sequel to "Dancing Under the Moonlight" and "Forever In Love". Jason/Aisha one shot. A romantic motorcycle ride to the park leads to one very important question. And, as always, please R&R!


**Title: One Very Important Question**

 **Characters/Pairings: Jason/Aisha**

 **Rating: PG-13**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the damn deal. I'm not making a profit off of writing this story.**

 **Settings/Classifications: Romance, Fluff, AU, some Sensuality, One Shot**

 **Spoilers/Notes: Sequel to "Dancing Under the Moonlight" and "Forever In Love". Set 18 months after Jason and Aisha reunited.**

 **Summary: A romantic motorcycle ride to the park leads to a very important question.**

 **Author's note: So, I've been in a mini hiatus from writing because of some real life tragedies coming in my life, so the only way I can cope with the recent losses of some people who were closest to me is to get back into writing. And, with that, I decided to do another Jason/Aisha story because I've been getting a lot of good responses from you about them and I'd figured it's time I put this out for you. And, yes, it's pretty fluffy and sappy, so I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Enjoy and happy reading!**

 **Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

 **X**

 _Angel Grove Park_

 _Angel Grove, California_

 _March 23rd, 2006_

With her arms wrapped securely around his waist and her face nestled against his back, Aisha Marie Campbell, the second yellow ranger felt a rush lulling in her veins as her boyfriend, Jason Lee Scott, was revving up the engine to his beloved motorcycle and tore through the streets of Angel Grove. Holding onto him tightly and squealing with delight, she could hear him chuckling loudly as they cruised down the serene street, heading directly towards the park.

It was a beautiful day in the relatively small town and the couple decided to go out and enjoy the warm day. It was the first day of spring, so it was the perfect opportunity for them to get out of the house.

For Jason, it was also the perfect opportunity for him to test out his motorcycle, especially after it's been raining for the last several days.

As they starting pulling up in the parking lot, Aisha never wanted this moment to end. It's been over a year and a half since she and Jason reunited at the train station and it's been one passionate moment after another between them. Truth be told, she never thought in a million years that she could find love with anyone; especially with the original leader of the power rangers.

Their first meeting was totally unexpected, however, after sharing a tender moment with a romantic dance under the moonlight, followed by an unexpected, but romantic kiss exchanged between them, there was no turning back.

However, fate intervened. Jason ended up going to the peace conference and Aisha ended up going to Africa to save endangered animals and would remain there for the next eight years.

Now, 18 months later, everything has truly fallen right into place. Aisha and Jason were happily living together and they fell in love with each other more and more each day. They couldn't imagine their lives without each other and hopefully, they won't have to find out for a good long time.

For the original red ranger, he hoped that after asking her a very important question today, he won't have to worry about losing her forever.

He pulled up in the parking lot after circling around the park a few more times. He killed the engine to his motorcycle, which prompted Aisha to remove her arms from around his waist and removed her helmet, for which he did the same.

"That was awesome, babe," she told him with a grin on her face.

He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Glad you liked it, girl. If you play your cards right, there's plenty more where that came from."

"Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised," she chuckled softly as they both climbed off the motorcycle.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked as he approached her.

She looked at him with a warm smile on her face. "How about we just take a walk? It's so peaceful here."

"That's a good idea," he agreed as he reached over and took her hand into his gently.

For the next hour, Jason and Aisha walked throughout the park, hand in hand, a comfortable silence lingering between them. He squeezed her hand softly, even wrapping his arm around her shoulders to keep her close to his side, for which she eagerly snuggled close to him. As the sun started beaming down on them, they never wanted this moment to end.

After one more walk around the park, they headed back to his motorcycle to head on home, however, he wasn't ready to go home just yet. Jason had a very special reason why he decided to bring Aisha here today and it has something to do with a small black box resting comfortably in his pocket. Every since she came back into his life, he realized that he can't go one more day without her and after they finally consummated their relationship upon reuniting at the train station, he came to a realization that she was the perfect woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"So, Rex, you ready to go home? As much as I love spending some time with you outdoors, our bed's calling me and I need to get my beauty rest," Aisha said, wagging her eyebrows at him suggestively.

Jason chuckled softly. "In a few, Mama Bear. But, first, I have something to talk to you about. Some very important."

"Oh, really? Well, what is it?" she asked as they both stopped in their tracks and stood face to face, their lips just inches away from each other.

He cleared his throat and squeezed her hand a little bit harder. "It's like this: the last 18 months has been amazing. Every moment with you has been mind-blowing. I realized that I love you so much and I can't go one day without you in my life, so that's why I decided to bring you here today."

"Oh, Jase, I love you, too," she replied, placing her hand over her heart and looking up at him with love dancing in her brown eyes.

"11 years ago, a chance meeting in the park lead to a romantic dance under the moonlight. I fell in love with you when we shared our first kiss, however, we ended up being separated when I went to the peace conference and then you ended up going to Africa. Our reunion ten years later, when we ran into each other at the train station, was the best thing that ever happened to me. And when we finally made love, I knew in my heart that we were meant to be. Now, 18 months later, through the good and the bad, through the laughter and tears, no other woman has ever made me happy like you have. And, so, I have one very important question to ask you," he explained as he got down on one knee and pulled the small, black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it up, revealing an 18-carat, diamond engagement ring.

Her hands flew up to her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening. Tears started streaming down her face as he slid the beautiful crafted ring on her finger.

"Aisha Marie Campbell, I love you more than life itself. You're the air I breathe, the food I eat, the water I drink. You bring out the best in me and I'm so blessed to be able to share my love with you. So, my question to you is will you do me the honor of being my wife? Baby, will you marry me?" he asked, looking at her, hope dancing in his eyes.

For the first time in her life, she was speechless. She closed her eyes and absorbed every single word he said to her. Just the thought of spending the rest of her life with him, the one man she had fallen head over heels in love with 11 years ago terrified and excited her at the same time.

Realizing that she hasn't given him her answer yet, Aisha opened her eyes and stared down at the handsome man kneeling down in front of her. Jason never let go of her hand and he was getting anxious to know what she has decided. He wasn't about to push her, though. When she's ready to speak, he'll be ready.

"Jason Lee Scott, the last 18 months has been amazing for me as well. I can honestly say that I've never been this happy before in my life. You came into my life like a breath of fresh air and even after we ended up going our separate ways, you never left my mind or my heart. So, my answer to you is, without question, yes," she finally said, smiling brightly.

"Yes? You said yes?" he asked, getting excited.

She giggled softly. "Yes, I said yes. I would love nothing more than to be Mrs. Jason Lee Scott."

He got up off his knee and scooped her up in his arms. As he started twirling her around, both of them were laughing and crying, as the sun started beaming down on them. When he finally sat her down, their lips molded together and their arms tightened around each other's bodies as the wind whisked through them.

It was truly a sight to behold.

When air finally became a problem, Jason and Aisha reluctantly pulled apart. Laying her forehead against his, tears continued to stream down her face, but she had the biggest smile on her face as she admired the engagement ring on her finger. He kissed her forehead gently and squeezed her closer to him.

"If this is a dream, then I don't wanna wake up," she said in a breathy tone.

He nuzzled his face against her hair. "It's not a dream, baby. It's really happening. We're getting married."

"I know. I just can't believe it," she said as she raised her head up and looked at him, grinning foolishly.

"Well, believe it, baby, because I plan to make an honest woman out of you sooner rather than later," he told her, winking at her.

"Oh, is that right? How are you gonna do that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him suggestively.

"Well, I think this kind of discussion needs to happen in the privacy of our house...with a little less clothing," he replied, wagging his eyebrows playfully.

Aisha pulled him down for another deep, passionate kiss. She squealed with delight when she felt Jason's hand palming her behind and squeezing her cheeks softly when they finally pulled apart.

"Watch those hands, Rex. Don't wanna end up in jail for getting frisky in public, don't you?" she whispered breathlessly.

"Hmm, you got a point there, Mama Bear. I suggest we get home right about now," he replied as he grabbed the helmets off the seat and handed the yellow one over to her. After placing the helmets over their heads, they hopped on to the motorcycle and he started revving up the engine.

 _I could definitely get used to this,_ Aisha thought as she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against his back as Jason finally peered down the park and proceeded to head on home; with every intention of consummating their newfound engagement.

One very important question turned to be the best thing that ever happened to them and, now, with their future together looking much brighter, Jason and Aisha was determined to stand together in the face of opposition and emerge much stronger...

Together.

 **The End!**

 **More stories coming your way soon! Hope you like this one!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
